A Greek Childhood
by Cherry82
Summary: A wonderful and delightful story of the childhood of Heracles Karpusi and his mother Ancient Greece. Little adventures, many cats, and of course...Ancient Rome. *Spanking in later chapters*
1. Slumber and Wandering

There was a slight annoyance in her walk as Athena carried the young Heracles outside. She was busy, and the child was getting on her last nerve. Setting him down on the ground, she had scolded him regarding the bringing home of yet another cat. The Ancient's child had already had five, and he wanted another one, but the elder nation had to put her foot down. He pouted and looked up at her with begging eyes. The Ancient did not give in.

"Heracles, I said no…so you will abide by my rules, and take that infernal beast somewhere else, because it is not staying here." She looked down to the boy, expecting a response. The green eyed child looked up with his lip quivering.

"Yes…yes Mama…" He pulled the cat over to him, and sat in a little pile, sniffling. He was sad the cat would not be able to live with him. Ancient Greece walked away, shaking her head, but before she turned back to face the boy.

"Young man, I am making something for you and I to eat. You stay close, and don't go wandering. Oh and, please don't get dirty, wouldn't want to get your new tunic soiled." The child nodded and sat still. Ancient Greece smiled, and headed back to the house to finish cleaning, doing some washing of clothing, and preparing something for the two to consume.

With his mother gone, Heracles stayed sitting, and petting the cat. He was wearing a little tunic robe, and had on his little white hat. He looked down at the cat and smiled. It purred and he switched positions and took to laying down on his stomach. There was not much to do, but it was still early in the day. He rested his chin on his arm, and sighed. He did not know why he could not have the cat, but then a thought popped into his head. His fifth birthday was coming up, and he thought, he usually gets a present on his birthdays, so why not ask to keep the cat? Believing it to be a brilliant idea, he celebrated in the joy of having a little nap. Sleep was something he was in love with.

Athena stayed in the kitchen and was preparing something for herself and her son. She sighed, and looked around the large and elaborate kitchen. Her home was very large, lavish, and held many beautiful things, but she kept a simple life, only having a few servants in her house. She usually liked to do things herself, so they were not needed as often.

She smiled, and settled on a dish of mashed beans, as they were a favorite of Heracles. She glanced out at the window and noticed that the child was sleeping. This did not faze her, as she was just glad he was not getting into mischief. All was well, until she heard a knocking at the door. Wiping her brow, she walked over, and opened it. There he was. Standing with his broad shoulders, his tan smooth skin, and his charming good looks, Athena could not turn away. It was Ancient Rome, and she hated every time he showed up. She was at a loss for words.

"Ohh…Sandrino…so good to see you, I guess…I just have been so busy and…" She could not say more as the Ancient waltzed in, and embraced her in a seductive kiss. She did not pull away, as she was always tempted by the fruits of his being. "Mmmm….ohm…" She held him, and grazed the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. He held her close, wrapping both hands around her backside.

Once the kissing ceased, Rome pulled himself away, and leaned up against the table. He smiled, and watched as she walked back over to the dish she was preparing.

"Hello 'Thena…you are looking beautiful 'Mama. What are you doing today? And where is the little one?"

She took to continue mashing, while looking back at him blushing. He had literally took the energy from her with that kiss. Catching her breath, and composure, she responded.

"I am making dinner for my little one, and um…Heracles is outside." She pointed.

In the that time, the child had managed to wake up, and walk off somewhere else to nap. This was common. Rome looked outside, and did not see. Athena responded further.

"Um you should have seen him when you walked in, though, he was sleeping. I had to be firm with him, wanted another cat." She put up her hands, and went back to preparing. Rome smiled, and cleared his throat.

"Maybe perhaps I should go and check on him." The nation lingered for a moment to take in the beauty that was standing before him. Greece noticed that the other nation was looking at her, and she turned to him, pursing her lips.

"Yes? Can I help you with something else?" Rome caught himself gazing and looked back to her, and shook his head.

"Eh, no…sorry for lingering too long lovely girl." He then he walked away, and headed outside.

Arriving there, he noticed that while there should have been a little boy laying in a pile in the grass, there was nothing. He looked to each side, but there was no little nation. Walking back into the house, he alerted Ancient Greece.

"Eh…Athena? Where did you say Heracles was?" He looked to her as she stirred the food she was making, and she glanced at him with a kind smile. Putting her spoon down, she cleared her throat and spoke to him.

"He's outside. He was playing with that cat. He is trying to win me over and bring it in the house, and…um…" She looked to the Ancient, and raised an eyebrow looking slightly put out. "He's not outside is he?"

Rome shook his head, and this slightly annoyed Athena. She walked towards the outside, putting two hands on her hips. She called out to the child.

"Heracles? Heracles? Where are you? Come little one…Heracles?" She turned back to Rome, and smiled. "He might be around the other side of the house, don't worry, he knows to come when he is called, or risk getting spanked. I know my child. He is most likely not happy with me, but that is too bad." She walked away, humming to herself, and going to finish what she was doing.

Rome just looked over at her and scratched his head. This female nation was a tough one. Rome however knew that his own grandsons would often just play and have fun, coming and going when they wanted. He really wasn't fazed by some of the things they did, he just wished that they had a good time. Walking to the front of the house, he looked around, expecting to see a lazy little child lofting around in the grass sleeping.

The little one meanwhile had decided to wander off to some of the wondrous temples that surrounded the lay of the land. Heracle's mother was a prominent figure, and most of the structures were in her dedication. The little nation was always proud. He was told never to go alone, but with his mother busy, he figured he would not have to be back for a little while. That other elder nation was visiting, and his mother usually was preoccupied with him. He decided that he would go and then come back without her knowing. He sat on the edge of one of the small cliffs overlooking the beauteous structures, and gazed. The cat that he had wanted to keep followed him, and he just sat, swinging his bare little feet and smiling.

Rome was slightly upset now. The child was in no way his…or so he thought, but he needed to act responsibly and see about finding the little nation. Still though, he though about it as he walked. Ancient Greece had mentioned some things to him, and he would casually shake it off, and laugh, but sometimes he pondered. The female nation usually kept her lovers minimal, while Rome, well…he was a ladies man, and he knew this. He had been with Ancient Egypt a previous night ago and it was a momentous occasion. He shook off the memory, and continued looking for the child, he wanted to impress Athena, so he trotted along.

Meanwhile in her kitchen, Greece was finishing with the meal, and decided to put place settings, so that everything would be ready for her and the child. She had not had anything really to eat earlier in the day, so she was quite famished. She reached up into the cupboards and grabbed up the plates. She grabbed an extra one, just in case someone wanted some. She smiled to herself.

The cats in the house, ones that the child had adopted were all around her, mewing and rubbing up against her legs. All five of them. She looked down with hesitance.

"I suppose I need to feed all of you too. Oh where is that little one? Not taking care of his animals." She walked back into the kitchen and retrieved the large plate that she would set out for the cats when it was time for them to eat.

Little Greece leaned back, taking off his hat, because it was slightly warm, and gently closed his eyes. It was so peaceful out here, and his new found kitty friend was happily purring. He just settled on some more sleep without a care in the world. His mother always wondered why he was such a lazy and sleepy little nation, but she couldn't complain, he was good for the most part.

Rome walked around, desperately trying to find the kid, so maybe he would be in Athena's good grace's. As he got further and further from the house, he looked over to see the structures that Ancient Greece spoke about, and his eyes widened. Over in the grass was a small little pile, slumbering. He quickly ran over, and stood before the child, placing his hands on his waist, and glaring.

Heracles snored a little, but felt a presence. The sun was no longer on him, and he shivered slightly. Thinking now it was late, he gasped and opened his eyes, only to see an angry nation looking down at him. He rubbed at his eyes. The cat that had been meowing next to him, seemed to have gotten frightened, and scurried away. The boy turned his head.

"Oh…its you!" He rubbed at his eyes, and looked around, slightly saddened that his little cat friend was gone. He put out his lip and looked up at Rome. "Go away, I am sleeping and resting, and you are not welcome here…" The boy went to lay back down, when he felt a prickle like sensation. Rome leaned down and had apprehended the child by his ear.

"Owwwwww…let go of me Mister Rome!" The Ancient nation shook his head, and spoke with a stern expression.

"Little Heracles…I'va been looking around for you, your Mama's been looking for you, called you're a' name…she'll be a very mad."

The child moaned, and whimpered as the two walked back, and then he started to get very scared. He knew the rules. Once his mother calls him, he has to come, and he did not hear her. This was not good, but still getting the other elder nation involved. This Ancient was not his parent, and he did not want to listen to him. He wiggled and squirmed, and got out of the nation's grip and went to make a run for it, but Rome caught up, and picked him up, under his arm, holding him firmly.

"Bad boy…we'll see what your mother says about this." He continued walking. Greece sobbed a little, and kicked his feet. He did not want to face his mother now.

Arriving towards his home little Heracles was not surprised to see his mother standing at the entryway, with his arms crossed. She had fire in her eyes. The boy shuddered, but was a little relieved, while his mother may have been upset at him wandering away, she did not know where he had actually gone. The main thing she was upset about was that the boy had not heard her when she called. She glanced at the way Rome was handling the situation, and she held out her arms.

"I will take him Sandrino…there is no other reason for you to be here, let me take care of my offspring, and I suggest you go and be with yours. I am sorry I can not invite you inside for some dinner now, as now it is not a good time." She waited, and seeing the look on her face, Rome handed the whining little nation over to his mother's open arms.

Heracles buried his face into his mother's chest, and held on tight, as he knew it was not a pleasant situation he was going to experience. Nodding her head, Greece gave the other elder nation a slight wink, and leaned forward to him.

"If you want." She sighed, because after all, as a pain as the elder nation was, most of the time she did actually enjoy his company. She smiled. "Please do come around later after I put this little one down for bed…shouldn't be a problem. He'll be out after a sound wearing out by my hand." She patted the child's bottom, and spoke to him gently. "Come now Heracles, inside with you, Mama is not pleased."

Rome walked off, shaking his head, he knew he should have gone back to his grandsons, but he decided to take a walk, and enjoy the surroundings. Ancient Greece's lands were breathtaking. How could they not be? He thought the same way with her as well.

Athena walked holding the boy, and arrived in the living room. She bent down, setting the child to his feet and stood back up, with a stern glare. The boy looked up with a gulp. It seemed like every time he got this look, time stopped. He had not misbehaved often, but when he did, his mother was very strict about it, and her rule was stern. His eyes slightly watered.

"Heracles…when I call you to come inside, I expect you to heed to my command. If you can not hear me, then you are too far away, and that means that you could be in danger. Now then…where were you?"

The little nation bit back his lip, and looked down, twisting his little foot to the ground. If he told his mother where he had really been, then he would be punished even more severely, not that he wasn't going to be punished fairly soon, but he needed to come up with something quick. He decided on a little white lie, because those sorts of things were not really bad, if they kept you out of certain doom. He looked up and pouted.

"Mama…Mama, I was sleeping. I was sleeping in the grass, and I didn't hear you…um…I am sorry. Mister Rome woke me up and brought me to you. I didn't mean it. Honest…please Mama…please don't spank me!" He walked up to her and he buried his head into her robes, and burst into tears. His little hands reaching up to her just wanting to feel her embrace.

The elder nation embraced his hands, and looked down with such compassion. This was the moment that killed her. She never liked to chastise him, as it always made her feel awful, but it needed to be done. She started to pull him forward, but the child just started to stamp his feet slightly.

"Noooooo, Mommy noooo! Please…" He was crying so hard now, he could not get it all out. Exasperated, Ancient Greece pulled away, and shook her head.

"Okay, okay Heracles." She knelt down, and looked him in the eyes. "I will let this go with a warning, because well…sleeping is not an extremely bad thing, but you need to be closer to me so you can hear. In the meantime…" She pointed to the corner where a little stool was.

The boy looked over, and sniffed back some tears, and wiped his eyes with his hand. He was very relieved that he would not be punished now. This made him slightly giggle, but to himself. He looked to his mother, and shook his head. He had to make it seem like he was reluctant to go, because he was just that type of little boy.

"Mmmmph…Mama…I…I want to go and play. I have to say hi to my cats, and they missed me." He looked up and put his pinkie in his mouth, and stood still pouting.

"Your cats are fine, I fed them. And I am not going to tell you again. Go now Heracles, sit in the corner, lest I change my mind." She gave him a glare, and this made the child nod his head furiously, and he ran over to his little stool and sat down. He turned his head to look at his mother, and she twirled a finger at the child and spoke to him sternly. "Turn and face the wall little one." Huffing slightly, the boy obeyed, and Ancient Greece walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing.

Rome on the other hand was enjoying the view and breathed a sigh. He was given the invite by Greece, so he needed to go back home and prepare himself, and maybe see his grandchildren for a bit. As he walked, he approached the area where little Heracles had been laying and noticed a little hat lying there. Snatching it up, he decided to hand deliver the child's hat, because this gave him the option to visit Athena again, and that was always a good thing. He smiled, and just imagined all the wonderful things she would say to him for doing this wonderful act of kindness.

Greece never had a set amount of time that the child was to stay, but she figured he would sit for a good amount of time before he got up. She walked back filling the plates that she had for both her and her son. Casually glancing in the room where the little nation was, she could see that he was still sitting there, putting one little foot to the fall, and still pouting.

Walking further, Rome saw Ancient Greece's home, and he lit up. He knew that she would appreciate his troubles for going this far. He walked and arrived at the door. Knocking gently, he waited, biding his time on what he was going to say. Greece looked up while licking her finger from the beans that she had placed on the plate. She set the plate down, and walked over to the door, cocking her head to the side with a warm expression.

"Rome…I told you to come back later…the little one is having himself a time out, and well…I am getting ready to feed him. Its probably not a good time quite yet…you know his feelings on you. He just needs to get adjusted to the fact that his Mommy his going to have some adult friends…and not just cats." She shook her head with a smile, and paused as she looked down at a familiar looking hat in the male nation's hand. "Sandrino…what is that? Why do you have Heracles' hat?" She cast an eye back to the child, and then at the elder nation.

"Oh…well…after I dropped the little one off here, I decided to take a walk, and well…I found this over by your artist structures…and well, I think he left it there when I found him and…" Rome was caught off guard by Greece grabbing him by his robes.

"WHAT?" Her eyes suddenly enlarged, and there was literally a sense of fire, and she was frightening the other nation.

"Um…er, you know…where I found the hat, and…"

"You brought my child back from the structures? I thought he was somewhere sleeping near the house. That is why he couldn't hear me…hmmm…" She hauled the male nation inside, and then released him.

Walking to the entryway where the child was, she stood glaring at him, and crossed her arms over her chest. The boy was still sitting, but what she hadn't seen was that he had started to nod off, and was leaning forward with his little head against the wall, snoring. The nation did not overlook this when she heard little snores.

"HERACLES KARPUSI!" The loud voice from his mother woke him up right away and the little nation jumped a little from his seat. He was not sure why she was yelling, after all, he was not in trouble. He looked behind him, and he yawned.

"Mama? Mama…what did I do?" He rubbed at his eyes, and went to sit up, but the nation shook her head. Ancient Greece pursed her lips together, and with Rome standing behind her, she held up the boy's little white hat, and Heracles' eyes widened.

"Would you care to tell me where you were exactly little one?" Something in her eyes made the boy know that she already knew. He was in trouble now.


	2. Deserved Punishment

The child just looked into his mother's gaze. He had seen this look many times, but for some reason this was really bad. He swallowed hard, and crossed his little feet, swishing them together.

"Um…um…well Mama…I didn't think dinner would be ready yet, and um…I wanted to see the structures Mama." He looked up to her with his big green eyes. This almost always worked, but for some reason Athena was not relenting.

Rome stood by the doorway, looking to the child. There was a likeness in the boy's face, almost like himself. He sighed and smiled wondering. He watched as Ancient Greece sighed, and shook her head. She walked over to a small basket that was beside the window. Filled inside were several bundles of small birches. Some were tied together, and used for kindling, and then there were some separated into lone switches. These lone switches were used when Heracles was especially naughty. She bent down and grabbed one. Rome had a smile form on his face as he watched the nation bend over. This did not go unnoticed, she faced him and gave him a glare. He straightened right up and cleared his throat. Athena turned around, clasping the switch down in her hand.

"Nooo, oh no…no Mommy!" Little Greece saw the switch land down in his mother's hand, and he quickly covered his little bottom, and started to back further into the corner where he was.

"I told you long ago that you were _never_ to go to the structures by yourself. Not only did you disobey me little one, but you lied to your Mama. For that, you are going to be switched, and switched good. Come over here." The elder nation then turned to a small little wooden block that looked like two steps, and pointed towards it, and spoke to the little boy. "Position yourself Heracles, and do not make me wait."

The boy gasped and knew that there was no way that he could get out of this. He whined, and stalled himself. If his mother had to walk over and forcefully take him to the block, then he would be even more sorry. He sniffled back tears that were forming. The sleeves to his tunic were used to wipe his eyes, and his running nose. This made Athena frown. Now she would have to give the child a bath, which she had to anyway, because he had gotten dirty, laying in the grass earlier. He walked over, and leaned himself over the wooden block. Ancient Greece knelt down, and held a firm hand on the child's back, while rising up the shirt tunic. She then raised the switch, and had it land down upon the boy's clothed backside.

Greece yelped at the first switch, but the moment he gasped, it came down again on his little backside. He started to wiggle and kick his feet, but Athena held him tightly. The more the child moved, the harder the switch fell. Eyes filled with tears, and the wetness streaming down his face, Heracles was too sorry that he had even thought of wandering away. He was usually really sorry when he was receiving punishment, but because his mother was using the switch, he was more sorry than he had ever been. Ancient Greece looked down at the child, and put a hand on his back, and spoke to him softly.

"You will make sure to mind me next time I tell you not to go somewhere dangerous. Is that clear?" She let the switch fell down upon the sore backside, and happened to place it a little harder. This meant that the boy needed to answer.

"**YES!** Ughhhhh wahhhhhh, yes Momma…" He felt another stroke and lifted his back leg to alleviate the pain.

Rome watched all of this with a slight grimaced face. He knew that Greece was strict, but he had never witnessed it. He felt bad for the child, but it was something that needed to happen because the boy had disobeyed. Athena laid down the switch, and pulled the boy into her arms. He was nothing but a sobbing mess, and bawled into her chest. She stood up holding him, and walked over to the table, setting the child down in his seat. He sat blubbering and set his little head down on the table. Athena then walked over to Rome, and whispered to him.

"You know…if you wish to come back, maybe a little bit later…I just need to get Heracles fed and then give him bath. I am sure it will be fine when all this is over." She went to walk away from the nation, but Rome grabbed her hand.

"You know 'Thena, everyone needs a little help these days. Why don't you feed the little one, and I will stay and give him a bath?" He gave a smile, and Ancient Greece shook her head slightly.

"Eh, we'll play it by ear. The little one is usually very upset after punishments, and usually does not want to be bothered, even by me. So we'll see." She smiled, and walked back over to the counter, grabbing up two plates. She set one down in front of Heracles, who looked at it, and then pushed it forward with his hand.

"Momma…I don't want any. I just…*sniff*, I just want to go to bed." He pushed it further, but the Ancient nation walked back over, and placed the plate in front of the child.

"Don't be stubborn _Paidi Mou_." She sat down next to Greece, and dipped a spoon into the beans, and held it out. "I know one little one who's going to have an awfully sad tummy if its not filled."

Little Greece just sat back in his seat, huffing, and puffing. He looked over to the other older nation and frowned. Why did this jerk have to be here? Its bad enough that he had watched the whole punishment, and now he was just lingering. Heracles hated when his mother had male suitors at his house. He looked to the spoonful of his dinner, and shook his head. Ancient Greece saw this, and shook her head.

"If you don't eat anything, you will go to bed hungry, and that will be the end of that!"

The boy strayed quiet. He had ways around this. Usually his little cat friends would bring something for him, or he would sneak out in the middle of the night. Looking towards his mother, and her eyes, he sat still, arms crossed over his chest, and stray tears still falling.

"Very well then." Said Athena. She walked over to the boy, grabbed him up into her arms, and went to walk towards the bedrooms, and where the washroom was. The boy wiggled and moaned, but she kept him firmly in her arms. She turned back to Rome. "I shall return shortly."

Sandrino looked over to the pleasantness that was Athena. He could not believe something as gentle of a creature as her had to deal with the likes of a rowdy little boy. He shook his head, and walked over to the table sitting down. Heracles saw this as his mother walked, and he held on, and calling out, he wiped his tears.

"You better be gone soon you big…AH!" Heracles was silenced by a short little smack to his bottom by Athena.

"Enough! Heracles…" Said the annoyed elder. She walked, and of course all the cats followed and meowed. They wondered what their Master was doing, and why he was sad.

The two arrived to the child's lavish bedroom, and he was undressed until he was in the bare. Once this was done, she held out a hand, and he grabbed it, and they walked to the shared washroom. The boy's mother's bedroom connected through a set of double doors. Arriving in the washroom, Athena had the child stand alone, and she filled the basin with a nice steam of hot water, adding soap flakes of honey and vanilla. She made sure the temperature was not too hot, and turned around, holding out her arms.

"Come Heracles…into the water with you." The boy stepped forward, and picking him up, the elder nation set the child down into the water.

Heracles grimaced slightly, as the hot water touched his still smarting bottom. This was something he had to deal with, because his mother was not going to feel bad for him. Athena grabbed a cloth from the shelf on the side of the bath basin, and soaked it in the water. Running a gentle hand, she washed the little boy, removing any evidence of the day's dirt and grim. This did feel good, and the boy was settling down, though now, he grappled at his stomach, and was hungry. This was not overlooked by the elder. She rinsed the child's hair, and then grabbing towel, she reached in and took him out of the bath. Shivering slightly, Heracles looked up at his mother.

"Mommy…I am hungry…and cold." He snuggled in the towel, and Athena grabbed him up, holding him tightly. Bringing him down to his bedroom, she set him on the bed, and took the little robe shirt, and put it on. Not overlooking the little comment he made, she left him on the bed, and stood back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you are hungry little one. Okay, here is what I will do…you stay here, and I will bring you a pocket bread, with some hummus. Does that sound alright?"

The child did not answer, but just shook his head. The spanking had wore him out, and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep with a full stomach. Seeing the look on his face, she turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Rome was still there, and he had prepared himself a plate, and was eating some of the meal that Athena had prepared. He looked up with a full mouth, and she smiled walking towards him.

"Any good?" She hushed a small little laugh, and walked over to a small bag filled with pocket bread. Reaching in she grabbed one, and then took a container that was filled with hummus, and set them all together on a tray, along with a glass of water."

Rome nodded his head, and then looked down, he swallowed and then licked his lips. He watched as Greece gathered the tray up in her arms, and then walk to

"Eh where are you going with that a' 'Mama?" He was such a silly nation to ask, and Greece looked back at him with a gentle expression.

As she stood in the doorway, there was a slight sexiness to her. Rome had never wanted to bed her in such a way before. She was so gentle in her ways with her little one, and the caring that she had, Rome respected that. Her lips pouted, and though she was happy, she had a semi frown.

"I am going to give something to Heracles. I feel simply awful to have to send him to bed on an empty stomach. So I will be right back." She winked at the other nation, and walked back towards the child's room.

Arriving, she smiled and noticed the boy laying on the bed. He was covered with the cats, protecting, and snuggling with their Master. She walked over to the little night table, and set down the tray. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked towards the child, and put out a hand, holding his little feet. Heracles looked up at her, not really saying much, but his expression said that he was sorry.

"My dear little one…you are never to do anything as foolish as what you did today. Do you understand Heracles?" Her hand went to his little face, and she put a finger under his chin, raising it towards her. The boy nodded and sat up. One of the cats falling over because of the position change.

"Yes…yes Mama…I am sorry." He leaned his head forward, and rested it against her, tears starting to fall.

While Ancient Greece's methods of chastisement were sometimes a little harsh, she never let the night end without talking to the child, and working through the whole situation, and letting him know exactly what he did was naughty. Sometimes he needed to be told more than once. Though Ancient Greece knew that a switching will definitely give him a very firm reminder not to wander. Holding out her arm, she embraced him closer, and rubbed his cheek with her thumb, removing any stray tears.

"Hush now, don't get yourself all upset. Mama is understanding of your wrongdoings." She leaned in, and gave his chubby little cheeks a kiss. Turning her back, she grabbed up the tray and set it down beside the boy.

The cats were curious, but Greece shooed them away, just leaving the space to mother and son. Little Heracles ate so much that he was now content and full. Taking a small sip of the water, he soon passed out, and started snoring. Looking down with a glisten in her eyes, Athena was very proud to admit her son was simply perfect. She gathered up the tray, and walked out of his room, slightly closing the door.

Upon arriving back into the kitchen, Ancient Greece looked around and noticed that Rome was nowhere to be found. She sighed a little bit, and was about to turn in for the night to her own bedroom when she heard little snores coming from the living room. She smiled, and walked, following the nasal noises. Upon arriving in the luxurious area, she looked over to the couches, and saw that Rome had most likely sat down, waiting for the nation. His head was hung down, and he had fallen asleep sitting up. Chuckling a little, Athena walked over, and seated herself right next to him.

"Sandy? Sandy wake up…please wake up?" She reached out a hand, and stroked his cheek. The feeling of her warm fingers, touching his face, made him slightly twinge, but then fall back into a slumber.

Greece smiled, and seeing as he was not going to wake up now, she leaned in closer, rested her legs on his lap, and embraced her arm around his chest. She sighed, and snuggled up to him, slowly closing her eyes, and ridding her of her tiredness.

Morning arrived, and Heracles rolled over on his bed. The sunlight streamed into the bedroom, kissing the bed linens, and covering the entire room with it's zest. Feeling the warmness of it on his face, Heracles opened his eyes, and yawned. He stretched and wiggled, and now that he had done that, it was time for a brand new day. Getting out of bed, he slightly winced, as the little wisp marks on his bottom still had a slight pain to it.

Getting out of the bed, and jumping down to the floor, the boy was in a pleasant mood, and ran to his mother's bedroom door to wake her up for the day. The cats each jumped off the bed, one by one, and followed. The door that lead to the room was closed, and Heracles grabbed the handle, twisting and turning, finally getting it open. He ran into the room, only to find the bed empty.

This was not at all a good thing. His mother was gone. He walked closer, and thought maybe she was playing a game with him, and he tip toed, and walked to the pile of pillows, but as he looked closer, the bed had been untouched. He gasped and backed away. Maybe someone bad was in the room. He moaned slightly, as he knew there was this one masked nation that his mother always warned him against, and perhaps that nation stole her. Slightly upset, and very worried, the boy ran back to his room, and grabbed the one thing he knew he could protect himself from, and it was his little makeshift slingshot.

He looked down to what he was wearing, and knew it was important to dress his best, but time was of the essence. His mother could be in danger. Running out of the room, and towards the kitchen, the little nation started to cry, and this started to make him whine.

In the living room, Rome's hand had come around, and was now embracing Greece. She leaned into him closer, but as she slept, she heard an unmistakably cry from a familiar sounding person. One eye opened lazily, and she looked around. She yawned and listened more closely, as she heard little bare feet padding around the house. She wanted to stay in Rome's arms, but the day needed to start. As she was about to sit up, Heracles ran into the room, and stopped short, looking at the two.

"Ahhhh…so it was you!" He shouted looking specifically to Rome, and holding out his slingshot that held a small round rock.

Rome lazily opened his eyes, and looked to Athena with a smile, and then over to the little boy.

"Well now, good morning Heracles, I see you are…"

"You **STOLE** my Mama! There are laws and rules…and…and…"Athena leaned forward, slightly smiling, and shook her head.

"No, Heracles, he did not do anything, I fell asleep out here and…" She was cut off, because the seriousness on Heracles face was well, really serious. He held back the rock in the sling, and bent it back.

"Nothing goes unpunished. You bad nation!" Letting his finger go, his eyes narrowed in. Athena saw this, and her eyes went large.

"Heracles…don't you dare!" She went to get up, but it was too late.

It was pretty much like a slow motion action, but instead, entirely the opposite. Little Greece flung the stone, and before Rome could react, it hit him square in the cheek, erupting a loud and angry scream from where he was sitting.

"**ARGHHHHHHHHHH! OWWW OWWW!** Oh for the love of….Ahhhhhh!" Rome stood up, rubbing, and grabbing at his cheek. He felt like fire had erupted and he wanted to literally cry. Athena gasped, and got up from where she was sitting and just looked to the elder nation, and then to her little one. She walked over to him, and the child started to back away.

"Hand it over right now!" She leaned down to the boy, and he looked up with a cowl on his face. Shaking his head, he put it behind his back.

"No! No Mama, I…I don't want to, you'll just take it away from me, and I won't get it back…" He stopped talking when Rome who had uttered some very naughty words removed his hand from his cheek.

Heracles looked up and he had to hide his smile. There on the elder nation's cheek was a large welt, and it was rapidly turning a slight shade of purple. The little boy put his hand to his mouth to suppress laughter. Athena grabbed the slingshot out of the child's hand, and walked over to the table, and set it down. Meanwhile Rome looked glared at the boy, and walked closer, shaking a finger at him.

"Why, I have a' good mind to a' take you over ma' knee and wallop your little bottom!" He went to walk forward, but Athena walked in between them. She looked at the nation, and shook her head.

"No, let me take care of him Rome, please…just…um…ugh, go into the kitchen, I will be right there." She pushed him forward, and away from the little boy. Heracles just watched him, and stuck his tongue out. This was not seen by his mother.

"Ack…you…you little brat!" Rome lunged, but Greece ran from him, and hid by the sofa. Athena just pushed him into the other room, and then went to deal with her child.

Little Heracles stayed behind the furniture and waited till he saw his mother approach. She was not happy, and stood glaring at the child.

"Young man…that was a very naughty thing to do. Just what am I going to do with you?" She knelt down, and kept a serious face.

Heracles did not like this part of a punishment. His mother usually lectured him, was very quiet, and then he would get the bad part, but for some reason, she wasn't doing anything. What she did do however was pull him into an embrace.

"Mama, I am sorry…I just…um, I don't like Mister Rome very much, and I just thought he was stealing you." He sniffed a little and gave him mother the eyes. This of course killed Ancient Greece.

"Oh darling…Mister Rome is not going to steal me…and well, I need to talk to you one of these days about something, but I will wait till you are much older." She kissed him on the cheek, and then stood up. "In the meantime, you are going to go into the kitchen, and apologize, then, you will sit in the corner. Is that understood?"

The nation looked up at his mother, and though he was not satisfied with what he was hearing, it was better than getting spanked, so he nodded his head, and grabbed her hand. The two walked into the kitchen where Rome was sitting at the table, with a wet cloth on his cheek. He looked very sore. Looking down, he did not change his expression at the child. Athena pushed him forward, and cleared her throat.

"Heracles has something to say to you Sandy…" She held his shoulders, and made a second remark. "Go on little one…"

The boy huffed and slightly stomped. He too glared at the other elder nation, and opened his mouth.

"I am sorry I hit you with my slingshot Mister Rome…even though I meant to hit you in the eye I…ahhhhhh!" Heracles was silenced by a firm smack to his bottom, and he looked back. His mother was not amused. He turned back to the nation, and gulped. "I am sorry! Really sorry!" He held a hand to his backside, and rubbed at his eyes.

Athena saw this as the best apology the boy was going to give, and pulled him away. Rome just nodded, but with a snide expression, responded.

"You ever do that again, and I will make a' sure you won't sit down for a' while…" He waved a hand, and got up from the seat. Athena nodded her head, and steered the child out of the room, and walked to the living room.

"Okay, you are to sit in your chair in the corner for fifteen minutes, and then you will eat something. Go on now…" She watched as Heracles walked over, pouting, and dragging his feet. He sat down, but looked back at her with a whimper.

"Mama…Mama, you wouldn't let Mister Rome spank me would you?" His bottom lip quivered, and he was so afraid that someone other than his mother would lay a hand on him. Ancient Greece just sighed, and then actually nodded her head.

"If you ever do that to him, I would not disagree with a punishment at the hand of Mister Rome. Now, turn and face the corner, and stay quiet." She did not wait for a response, and walked back into the kitchen.

Rome was putting on his cloak, and walking towards the door. His face still hurt, and just as he was about to leave, Greece walked in, and approached him.

"Hey…sorry about that. He is just still not used to you being around, and well…I told him that he had better never try something like that again." She smiled, and put a hand to his cheek, but he moved away. She looked up slightly hurt by this.

"Sorry 'Thena…I should get going. I understand the little one…but, eh…I will keep my distance for a while." He leaned in closer, and kissed her sweetly. "I am sorry 'Mama…I will make it up to you, I promise." He gave her a wink, and then walked out the door.

Ancient Greece stood by the doorway, watching the other nation leave. She was most upset. Looking back towards the living room, she started to sob. Something needed to be done about this child, and that extremely handsome Ancient Rome.


End file.
